


morning after

by leedeeloo



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M, dr sung is also here but only for like a second, its just set in the morning thats all, thats a misleading title im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: A quasi first kiss story. Y'know, after you have multiple kisses in front of audiences.





	morning after

It was breakfast the next day, a bright and early 10:30. It was just Phobos, Brian, and Sung. The only people awake then. They walked out to a cafe nearby, thankfully not busy, intending to get breakfast for themselves and bring something back for everyone else.

Phobos had found a place to sit as soon as they got in; being up in the morning was like staying up late for him, the breakfast run more of a middle of the night mission before he crashed. He struggled to keep his eyes open as the others ordered, wasn’t even paying attention if they got something for him too. 

He jumped, the table he was leaning on jostling suddenly; Brian bumped into it. He smiled, his usual one when he was riling someone up. Phobos blinked slowly in response, slid his arm off the small table and slouched. He brought his hand up to his face, covered his mouth as he yawned.

Suddenly, Brian was at his eye level. A look of concern on his face. “You alright?” he asked, voice low. 

Phobos nodded, didn’t answer beyond that, no signing, no telepathy.

A smile. A different one. Corners of his eyes crinkling, his mouth barely moving. “Just hang on a little longer.”

He straightened back up, and on the way, he pressed a kiss to Phobos’ forehead, right on his hairline. He turned back to the counter, interrogating Sung on what to get, and Phobos wasn’t as tired anymore. 

He touched where he was kissed, could feel his skin heating up, a blush spreading across his face.

He always thought that was a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this was "i want a croissant but ive never had one but everything abt them says i wouldnt like them".  
and i coulda tagged it as ninja brian but. but nah. nah, that straight up dr wecht ive written here. this is a dude smooching an alien.


End file.
